I'll Reach You
by violentyetawesome
Summary: Grimmjow sent Ichigo a withering look. "Look, Ichigo, I'm going to say this one more time. We are not a...a...pop band." He shuddered. "We are a hardcore, no shit from anyone, piss in the school bushes if we damn well gotta go and just can't hold it no more rock band!" Ichigo growled. "That happened in 5th grade, Grimm! LET IT GO! JUST BE GLAD THEY WEREN'T YOUR BUSHES!" AU no yaoi


_**I'll Reach You**_

_Chapter 1_

_Of Romantic Songs and Friendship_

* * *

"I'm telling you, we should make this song, Grimm. People will love it!"

"I said no, Strawberry!"

An orange haired teen leaned back in his seat, growling at the nickname. "For the last time, _Kitty-chan_, my name means 'one who protects'. And we're making one!" He whisper-yelled furiously, shoving a piece of paper across the desk to a blue haired teen with green tattoos at the corners of his eyes. The blue headed teen was obviously irritated, shoving the paper right back to the other teen. "I said no! If you wanna make your own songs from now on, that's fine with me! But as long as you wanna keep on making songs for this band, then we are most defiantly _not _creating some sissy romantic song, ya got that, you-"

"Class!" Their sensei, at the front of the classroom, called for their attention. "We have a few new students that need to be introduced. Come in, you guys."

The first was a girl, with black hair that spiked at the end and had a strand that fell in her face. She had violet eyes that sparkled as she gazed at a girl with a bunny on her shirt. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. And…um…I LOVE YOUR SHIRT!" She squealed. The girl blinked, managing a thanks.

The second was a boy who looked like he simply did not want to be there. And, it would've made sense if he hadn't have been there, for he looked only to be ten years old. He had spiky silvery hair, and calculating turquoise eyes. "Toshiro Hitsugaya." He muttured.

The third screamed rocker, which Ichigo and Grimmjow took note of, as well of the picture of a guitar on his shirt. He had three scratches over his left eye, which Ichigo winced at, and a tattoo of the number 69 on his right cheek. "Shuhei Hisagi." He dragged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ichigo sent Grimm a look, which he smirked back to.

Sensei nodded. "Alright, introductions over. Let me fill you in on what we're learning- actually, how about you just ask a student. Go! Be friendly!"

Grimmjow grunted. "Whatever, Ichigo, listen. We are _not _a….a…." He made a sound of disgust. "_A pop band._" He shuddered this time. "No, we are a hardcore, no shit from anyone, piss in the school bushes if we damn well gotta go and just can't hold it no more-"

"Your never gonna let me live that down, are you…."

"- failing our classes _rock band_! We have never composed romance songs! We never will! Got it!?"

"Er, excuse me…" A voice interrupted.

Ichigo and Grimmjow swirled their heads to the right, staring at Rukia, the new student. "Could you tell me what the class is going over?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Or are you two so deluded with yourselves that you don't even have time to spend on classes?" She crossed her arms.

"No one gives a damn what you think, shorty, so walk away." Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow blinked. Was Ichigo so passionate on composing a romantic song that he would respond in such an…un-Ichigo way?

Rukia went red with rage, clenching her fists. "Look, just tell me what you're learning!" She yelled. "Fractions and decimals and shit," Grimmjow mumbled. Rukia snorted. "I want to know the name of the class clowns. What are they?" She demanded. Ichigo gritted his teeth.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow grinned. "Bitches love Grimmjow." Ichigo let out a snort of laughter. Rukia growled, raising her hand and bringing it down to smack Grimmjow. Too bad for her, Grimmjow was faster, grabbing her wrist and smirking at her.  
"Y-You bastard!" Rukia hissed. Grimmjow continued. "We're in a band- the Espadas, but a lot of people call it different things, like the Arrancars and stuff. Nice to meet ya."

Rukia snatched her wrist away and stormed to a new group.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo! Are you working on your fractions and decimals!?" The teacher roared, stomping over to their shared desk. "Do not make me separate you two!"

Grimmjow hissed. "You can shove those fractions and decimals-" He pointed to his textbook. "up your fat-" Ichigo jumped in, giving the bluenett a harsh kick in the shin before faking a smile to the teacher. "Sorry, Sensei." He apologized. "He's a bit anxious about our performance this weekend."

"…Alright then, Ichigo." Their sensei gave them one last glare before moving to yell at another group.

Ichigo whirled to face Grimmjow, who was currently moving to give their sensei the finger behind her back. Ichigo slapped his hand, causing him to give out a nose of surprise, then continued their previous conversation as if Rukia had never interrupted. "The hell was that!? Telling Sensei to stick it up her ass is a deathwish, stupid! Remember what happened to Ikkaku!?" He hissed, gritting his teeth. Grimmjow snorted. "Cussing is not for the weak hearted, Strawberry." Grimmjow smirked. "And don't think I didn't forget that Kitty-chan shit!" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Grimm. Now, back to the song…." It was now Grimmjow's turn to roll his eyes. "My answer won't change, Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned lowly, not wanting to attract the attention of their sensei again. "Aw, come on, Grimm! How long have we been in this band?"

"3 years…"

"And in 3 years, how many songs have we made?"

"I dunno, like a thousand?"  
"And out of those thousand songs, how many are romantic?"

"…."

"_Exactly_!" Ichigo snorted when he received no answer. "It can still be hardcore and shit, but we would get a wider range of fans if we made one. Just one, Grimm." Ichigo urged. Grimmjow opened his mouth, just as the bell rang. Quickly, the blue headed teen gathered his bags and sprinted out the room. Ichigo growled. "Damn it….."

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" A voice asked nervously. Ichigo turned, meeting eyes with a nervous, orange haired, er…._with large assets_? Was that how Renji had phrased it? Ofcourse, he had had a perverted glimmer in his eyes… Ichigo shook his head. "Er, hey, Inoue. I'm fine, just band stuff." He replied, trying not to let his annoyance seep into his voice. Inoue smiled, as if she couldn't believe Ichigo had replied.

"W-Well, could I help? Tats-chan says that, even though she's in the band with you, you and Jaggerjack-san don't really talk to the other band members about songs and stuff. I may not know a lot about bands and composing, but I may be able to!" Orihime cried, desperate to keep the conversation going.

'_Tats-chan?' _Ichigo wondered. '_Oh….Tatsuki.' _He mentally let out a small laugh. _'I used to only call her Suki-chan, but then, after that day, I went back to Tatsuki. I guess it annoyed her, because she beats a Suki-chan out of me whenever I don't say it. Grimmjow and Renji too.' _Ichigo thought fondly. He forced himself back into reality. "It's fine, Inoue, but thanks for the thought." He said, wincing at the downcast expression on her face. "…Look, if we ever need help with a song, I'll, um, call you." He panicked, trying to bring a smile back onto her face. It worked, because a wide smile spread across her face. "Yay!" She cheered. "I can't wait! I'll get your number from Tats-chan and call you tonight! Bye bye, Kurosaki-kun!" And with that, she ran out the room. Ichigo looked blankly at the spot she had darted from in her excitement.

'_What…did I….just…do.'_

"…..GRIMMJOW'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!" He yelled, gripping his head and running out the door.

* * *

Grimmjow hissed loudly, dragging his feet on the sidewalk pavement as he walked home. "Maybe Ichigo was onto something when he was talking about composing a romantic song…" He grumbled, running a hand through his blue hair. "I'll call him up later and make some sort of compromise."

"Grimmjow!" A voice called, the sound of shoes slapping the pavement ringing through Grimmjow's ears. "Guess I won't have to," He mumbled, turning. "Hey, Strawberry."

To Grimmjow's surprise, Ichigo ignored the strawberry comment. "Look, Grimm, I just wanna say that in advance, I am soooooo sorry, and I had no idea that she was gonna blow things outta proportion like that." Ichigo panted, reaching Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook it off, not knowing what the orange head was talking about. "No, Ichigo, listen. I was wrong to think that writing a romance song was so bad, so maybe we can compromise?"

"I mean, she asked me if I was okay-"

"You were right, it would bring a lot of new fans-"

"And we were talking about Tatsuki-"

"So, I was thinking that if we combined, like, I dunno, Paramore with like, some girly band with songs like Nel's-"

"And now she wants to help make songs with us!"

"So, yeah, I'm totally cool with it. As long as your ha- YOU WHAT!?"

Now, Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was no fan of Orihime. But the killing intent that Grimmjow radiated now made Ichigo wonder what Orihime had done to make Grimmjow hate her so much.

And worst of all, that killing intent was directed at him.

Ichigo let out a nervous laugh. "Now, look, Grimm-chan-"

"DON'T GRIMM-CHAN ME!" Grimmjow roared. "HOW COULD YOU MAKE A MISTAKE LIKE THIS! SHE'S GONNA PUT SOME GIRLY SHIT LIKE RAINBOWS AND MY LITTLE PONY IN OUR MUSIC! WE ARE A ROCK BAND, ICHIGO, NOT A FREAKING WALK IN THE PARK!?"

"….What exactly does one have to do with the other?"

"SCREW THIS! HERE I WAS, ABOUT TO MAKE A ROMANTIC SONG WITH YOU, AND YOU MESS IT UP!"

"R-Really!?"

But Grimmjow was already walking away. Ichigo chased after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Wait, Grimmjow! Look, I know I messed up, but she looked really depressed! You can't stand here and say that you haven't made a stupid mistake like this! And why do you even hate her so much?" He ranted, gripping the shoulder like it was a lifeline. "Tell me!"

"_Her dad killed my parents, okay!?_"

And Grimmjow wrenched his shoulder away from Ichigo and ran down the block.

"W…What?" Ichigo breathed. "Grimm…Grimm!" He yelled, calling after the sprinting teen. _'Inoue's dad was a police officer! Why would he do this? Grimmjow's parents weren't bad…They were just authors!' _He thought franticly.

And all Ichigo wanted to do was make a damn romantic song.

Grimmjow ran into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. "Onii-chan?" A voice called out. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. "…Yeah." He mumbled, then responded louder. "I'm coming, Nel." He dropped his bag and ran down a hallway. Pushing open a door, it revealed a young girl with teal hair, darker than Grimmjow's staring blankly at the wall next to Grimmjow. "Onii-chan?" She whispered. Grimmjow let out a deep breath. "Yeah, Nel, I'm here. How was your day?" He asked, making his way to stand beside her.

"Kiki-san didn't come."

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks. Nel continued. "I think you need to pay her." Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "…Okay." He murmured.

"….Can you pay her, onii-chan?"

"…..Nel, stay here for a while. I'll go make you a sandwhich."

"Is Ichi-nii coming today?"

"…..I'll make you a sandwich."

He exited the room, feeling as though the air around him had been stolen away. _'Shit….that time already?' _

His thoughts were interrupted by pounding on his apartment door. "Grimm, open up! I'm sorry, okay!?" Ichigo yelled from the outside, smashing his fist against the door. Grimmjow answered from the inside. "Go away, Strawberry!"

"Not until I know if we're cool! Let me in, bastard! You don't even have to tell me anything about your parents, I just don't wanna lose another best friend!"

_Another best friend…._

That's right. With everything that had happened, why would Grimmjow give up on Ichigo? Just cause he knew a secret?

"…Who knew you were such a sap, Ichigo."

Grimmjow slammed the door open, turning to the kitchen. "Go sit in the living room, and get my piano ready, would you?" He growled, opening the fridge.

"W…Why?" Ichigo stuttered, surprised. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, slathering mayo on a piece of bread.

"You wanted to make a romantic song, didn't you? And everyone knows that romantic songs have pianos in them."

Grimm didn't have to look to know that Ichigo was grinning.

* * *

**VYA: WHY HELLO THEREEEEE! This is Violentyetawesome, and here is my first AU! This is not a yaoi story, so sorry to any readers who were lead to believe otherwise. And Rukia will not be a bully or anything, it's just that Ichigo and Grimmjow get kinda passionate with their band. She could very well be with various people~~~~**

**Speaking of pairings…**

**In this story, who do you think should be together? **

**IchigoxRukia?**

**IchigoxOc? ~I really love Ocs, so there will be one or two in there. Trying to keep the original characters in here for once.**

**IchigoxOrihime?- BLEGHHHHHH! NEVERMIND, EWWWWW! (I guess if she gets enough votes…)**

**IchigoxTatsuki?- I approve of this one~~~**

**GrimmjowxOc?**

**GrimmjowxHalibel?**

**PICK, PEOPLE! Put it in a review, or PM me…I approve mostly of**

**IchigoxOC**

**IchigoxTatsuki**

**GrimmjowxHalibel**

**GrimmjowxOc**

**Can't think of anyone else...**

**Ok, so yeah…**


End file.
